Falling into Flowers
by wonderwoman29
Summary: She was lying there so peaceful and beautiful. I had to get to know her and realize what I had been missing out on all of my life.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I haven't really written in a long while but I had a lot of things going on in my life. Now for the KibaIno goodness

Nothing could go wrong today. The birds were singing their songs in the sky. The sky, that Shikamaru would have died for had he been able to, with white fluffy clouds lingering over the city. The poor man had been stuck in his office for a week since Naruto had become Hokage. One of the council's decisions so that Naruto would have a harder time getting the one thing he wanted. Little did they know that the Nara held his friends above his sleeping time. Man, were their faces red. But that's beside the point. The point is, the day is wonderful, which is why I'm taking a walk.

I'm without my usual companion though. It still hurts to think about it but he got hurt on our last mission. Thankfully I don't have to take any without him.

As I look up, I noticed I was I a flower field. Gorgeous really, the kind you would never think really exists. I walk more into the center of the field and fall hard.

"What the fucking hell was that," I yelled wiping off dirt. Looking down, I paled. 'shit.'

Yamanaka Ino was the thing I tripped over. Lying there peacefully before me, I hoped to any god above me that she didn't wake up. Staring at her, man was she pretty. I guess I was always in a fight with her so I didn't notice. She really filled out since we were genin. Taking a deep breath to calm my stupid hormones, it hit me. Something that I really wished was not there. Hoping it was a mistake, I took another deep breath. It was there alright.

I instantly dropped to my knees and inspected Ino. Lightly touching her stomach, I felt the tight black material squish under my finger tips and dying them red. My eyes widened seeing the red fluid run down the soft curve of her body. I picked her up as gently as I could in the panic that had set in. Carrying her bridal style, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I ran to the hospital jumping over roof after roof to take me to my destination.

Almost breaking the door as I busted through, Sakura was glaring at me about to yell. Then she noticed her best friends lying limp in my hands with blood dripping, at too fast a pace for my liking, from her. She grabbed Ino from me and put her on a gurney, yelling this and that at every nurse that was around. I watched as they pushed Ino away from me and into another room.

I waited for what seemed like hours in the waiting room, covered in blood. Blood that wasn't mine, blood that didn't even come from someone I knew that well. I had already convinced myself that I had to make sure Ino was alright for Hinata's sake not mine.

When Sakura came out, I leaped from my seat to see what happened. "Thank you so much Kiba. If she was a second later she would have bleed out before we could've done anything. " Taking a breath, "what can I say she graduated with us. I'm sure any one of us would have brought her in, I was just the first one to her." I felt proud that I had saved her life. Me, not anyone else, just me. Realizing that I had been there for far too long, I said, "Bye Sakura. See ya later. I have to tell Hinata what happened, she'll be worried." Turning to walk out of that establishment, I stopped when I heard Sakura.

"You can't. Kiba you didn't save Ino. You just saved a kunnoichi in a field," she gave me a stern look that said I needed to play along with her. As I nodded, Tsunade came out of the room looking like she had done a lot in there. "Thank you Kiba. You really got there just in time. I'm sure operative 29526 is glad you came along just in time." I nodded my head as she walked on by.

"Sorry Kiba, I know you would have wanted to boast but tomorrow Ino will turn up like always, looking as if nothing happened." I looked at her as if her head was on wrong. Those were not wounds that heal over night. They take time and require rest. Then two words she spoke were blaring in my head LIKE ALWAYS. How many times had this happened? How many times had I treated her creuelly when she was hurt? I had so many questions to ask and only one person able to answer them right now. Looking up at Sakura, "come on were going to lunch so you can explain what I have been missing." I grabbed her arm and took her out of that place.


	2. Chapter 2

It's short but here. I figured that I would give two chapters because of my long long break

She looked up at me for the umpteenth time, then shoveled an appetizer in her mouth and looked back down. Looking I realized that there were no more appetizers to stall our talk any longer. She was going to tell me about Ino or, at least in her mind, I was going to brag to everyone about saving Ino.

"Alright. Just so you know this is just what I know from Tsunade and is so classified that … well I don't know what will happen." I nodded. I wanted to know what it was that happened to Ino. "I only know because of Tsunade told me to make sure that Ino stays okay." Nodding again, I start to think that it's that only thing I can do.

"Ino's a spy." The words hit me like a truck, but that would be like a butterfly compared to the next bombshell. " Not just any spy, one that works for ANBU. That is why it's secret. Not only that but she can't talk about her missions not even the simplest, I'm going on a mission. Nothing, complete silence. It pains me when I see her going about normal life because she can't be a way for too long or someone might get suspicious. That she has to go on missions with preexisting stab wounds because the mission where she got stabbed doesn't exist in the minds of her teammates. I know this might sound strange to you. How can someone manage with the pain. I asked the same question when Tsunade told me, by the way Naruto doesn't know, and he won't," looking at me, I nodded.

"She's been doing this a long time." Inturrupting I asked, "what do you mean a long time she's only been a jounin for two years now."

"I know. I almost had a heart attack when I found out, and mine was with a bloodied Ino on the table. She was approached after our first Chuunin exam by ANBU operatives. They saw potential in her from our fight and a survival instinct that I didn't even know about. I thought I was the only genin to get out of the genjutsu by myself but she did to and pretended she didn't. Being Ino, she said yes right away. While you guys were recovering from that mission, she was never around. I heard from Tsunade that she was in intense training. When we were all called back to our teams, she still had her other training."

"So that's why she was always tired and complaining on our joint training sessions. Shino and I always thought she was just weak." I looked at Sakura to continue.

"Sorry that's all I know Kiba. Tsunade deals with all of her medical files and after the initial treatment she is taken by ANBU. If we went back to the hospital right now she wouldn't be there anymore."

Putting money down on the table, we said our good-byes. I started walking again getting so lost in my own thoughts I jumped when I realized I was back home. Walking inside the compound , I went to talk to Hana.

"How's my partner, sis."

"He's good, another day of rest and you guys will be out the fighting again. What's with the gloom look on your face," she said look all the more like an older sister.

"I guess I just realized that I could lose some one dear to me at any moment even if that person is someone I don't really know."

"I see," I raised my brow at her smiling evilly, "finally realize you got the hots for Ino."

"W-what the hell do you mean?" I feel my hands start to sweat.

"Oh come on, any time she walks by you basically start to beg for her attention to be on you. I mean you start all of the fights with her." I ran. Call me a coward or whatever but I ran, up stairs diving into my bed under my covers setting some traps on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up restraining myself. All I wanted to do was run all the way to the hospital to see how she was, but I couldn't. Mainly because I wasn't suppose to know she was there. Wasting no time I got dressed and decided to do something to distract myself. Ramen. Just going to the shop could take my mind off of everything.

As I came closer to the shop, I saw an orange blob go flying out. With the curtains picked up, Sakura was inside shaking her head. It was a normal thing to see her take out Naruto but she looked a little off. Maybe it was our conversation.

"KIBA," Naruto screamed seeing me, "you come to get some ramen?" "Yeah since I won't get a mission till tomorrow at least why eat food in some company…," I stopped dead in my tracks and instantly knew what put the concern on Sakura's face.

"Sorry Ino," Naruto apologized, "I really didn't mean to spill on you. You just startled me. I didn't know you could be so quiet."

Looking over I saw Ino, nothing about her said that she could have died just yesterday. She looked completely normal. She really is amazing art being able to do this for so long and only have two people know about it and only one really found out the other was told.

Nothing was out of place. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail without the bang. When that thing left, I swear that there was a cry of joy in the male population… I mean not that it really changed anything. Of course the cry of happy males died when they saw she no longer exposed her body. She simply wore navy cargo shinobi pants and her navy chunnin top with fishnets and bandages underneath. But the pants they were tight in a way that all pants should be, just the way that they made the rea…… never mind that train of thought. To get on with it, she looks health.

"Hey Kiba," her sing song voice called out to me, looking up only to hear, "why the hell are you still standing there? Are ya alright in the head." Getting a little ahead of myself, what did I think she was going to say and why was I being so hopeful. God my sister is getting to me.

"Nothing just amazed at how you can put away that ramen." Alright not what I meant to say but this is how we are. Everyone was thankful that she gave up the ridiculous dieting fad years ago but I still make fun of her for eating. The grin on my face not eluding to anything going on in my head.

"Yeah, yeah I eat. Apparently, I'm just full of surprises today." Putting money down on the table she leaves. Sakura starts to glare at me signaling that I have to make it up somehow. I ran after her, trailing her beautiful scent. It really does smell good, like roses and lavender. Anyway following that, I find her in the flower field, sitting.

"Hey," making my presence known, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, just joking like normal." Holding up a hand to show my jest, I sat down next to her. "What's on your mind though, babe." I asked not wanting to leave the girl there alone…what the hell I just wanted to be with her some more.

"I'm just sick of everyone thinking I'm the same as I was in our genin days," ignoring the way my heart sped up when she said our, I urged her to continue. "I mean, I've worked my ass off to get where I am and do you see any of them notice it no and why do you think…" she stopped, eyes widened. I guess she slipped up.

"Ino," looking into her wide blue eyes, "you can hit e or whatever you like but I know what you do. I was the one that took you to the hospital yesterday. So destroy my mind or whatever but I already know that you're a spy." I cringed and closed my eyes in preparation for the pain that was sure to come. I was not, however, prepared for the warm, soft embrace that came.

"Sorry," she said backing out of the one-sided embrace, "I have just kept all of it in for a long time and it's nice to have someone that knows." She was looking sheepishly at the ground. "IT's just great to have you as a friend Kiba, you're really great." Smiling and hiding the pain shooting through my chest I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking home I was pissed. I hadn't even had time to fully form a crush or even attempt at anything more and the girl already squashed any hope. Though this does mean that as her 'friend' I get to become closer to her. Grinning like a mad man I walked into the house.

"So how's your girlfriend doing ?" Hana started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want about the girl that just declared me as a great friend," I stated dejectedly.

"Kiba, come on," knowing all about the trouble with the 'friend zone,' "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. She does talk about you a lot and has a slight blush sometimes."

My heart started to beat a hundred miles per minute, then stopped. "When do you ever talk with Ino Hana?" She started to sweat, looking off to the side, and shuffling her feet, she let out a small smile and laugh.

"When she goes to get her missions, I'm normally hanging around the office. We gossip like all girls do," she said lying out her ass. I fixed my glare at her, "Hana," demanding that she answer my unsaid question. "Alright, how much do you know about Yamanaka."

I told her everything I knew, hinting lightly that I knew something I shouldn't. Leave it to Hana to be blunt, "So you know that she's a spy then," nodding my head, I silently urge her to continue. "Trackers are the ones that drop the nins off. Her last mission was with me. I had to head back early because of the sound. She really is good at what she does. That's also why I know her smell distinctly, I have to be able to find her."

What the hell, did everyone but me have some sort of connection to Ino. "Why you." I asked wondering why she was chosen to be Ino's tracker and not anyone else. "Trust. If you can't trust your back up when you're a spy, you can't trust anything. I my not be in ANBU anymore but once that trust is formed you can't break it. I was chosen because I'm the only tracker related to someone she knew."

"So because you're my sister, you were chosen?" I had to try to understand what was happening around me. "Kiba, when she joined she was so young. They would basically give her anything she wanted, the only thing she asked for, which surprised many operatives, hard thing to do by the way, was ask that it was someone who she knew a relative of be her primary."

"What is a primary, Hana?" I was getting more and more confused. I also wanted to be Ino's primary, whatever it was, more and more. "The primary is the primary partner that she uses. Whenever she goes out on a mission and I'm free I go with her. She also has a secondary and tertiary partner. I was chosen because she graduated with you." I was reveling in all of this information dropped on me. Walking back out of the house, I wandered. I didn't really know where I was going, I was just going.

"KIBA," I heard cry out from behind me, followed by a comforting weight on my back. Turning my head to the side I saw the object of my thought for the past few days, "What are you doing over on this side of town, dog boy?" I'm pretty sure I was the color of my tattoos right about now with her face so close to mine.

Swiveling out of her grasp, "nothing, just thinking about life and the sort," I said trying to portray that there is more to me than meets that eye, to catch some sort of interest from her. "Trying to act aloof, doesn't become you," not fooled a bit. I sighed, "I've just been finding out more and more that I didn't know about and I'm starting to realize just how bad of a friend I've been. Which brings up the fact that you're standing right now." Not realizing what I was doing, I lifted Ino into a princess carry and started to walk again. This time I ended up in the flower field that I found her in. I gently set her down on the ground before plopping myself down next to her. Trying not to think about how good it felt to have her in my arms, "What is it like, doing what you do? What I really mean is, I don't really know… ugh I don't even know what I want to say," I huffed, pounding my fists into the ground.

"So, I'm guessing that you know about Hana then," I nodded silently, "and I'm pretty sure Sakura told you a lot when you were at the hospital." Looking up in surprise that she knew Sakura knew, "Kiba I'm a spy, it's my job to know things and how to get information. It was my mistake that you found me," I stared at her wondering why it was a mistake, "I'm glad that you did, don't get me wrong. But I just thought I was going to die out there, I had to make it onto the Konoha grounds at least." She smiled sadly, then hugged me muttering thank you over and over again.

"Yamanak-san, the captain requests a presence with you." I didn't even feel anyone there. I just heard the voice and then there was no more Ino. Looking around, that girl really did amaze me.

Walking back into town past the hokage tower, I had a smile on my face. She had hugged me, of her own will. Being lost in your own train of thought sucks when you're pulled out of it, and I was, right into the office of Tsunade. She looked pissed. "Sit your ass down, boy." Okay, if I didn't have any pride I would have pissed myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a short little chapter that will lead into a bigger one. I promise a much longer one next. :)

"What the hell made you think it was okay to just forget to tell me that you found out Ino's identity? What would ever make you think that it was okay to just keep that little piece of information to yourself? Huh." She was pissed, I could tell. Hell I bet everyone in a twenty mile radius could tel… Shit. Everything was starting to make sense right now. Why I was in here, Why the captain wanted to see Ino. Oh boy did I screw up.

"I don't know what I was thinki…chough," I just got my back patted by a freaking goliath. Tsunade even looks a little frightened.

"Captain-sama, to what do we owe this pleasure?" at least I wasn't the only one with no clue as to what is going on. Looking over I see Ino slink into the room, and sidle up next to me. A chill runs down my spine as she whispers in my ear, "just go along with it, okay." I give her a thumbs up, not trusting my voice enough to be quiet.

"Kiba, you're a smart kid," nodding my head, "why don't you explain your plan to Tsunade." I started to panic in my head till I heard her voice. "Don't worry Kiba, I'm right here with you to tell you what to say."

Repeating her word for word I said, "It was my idea that since my sister is not on active duty for ANBU anymore that I take her place as Ino's primary in order to keep the missions inside of ANBU itself, on the idea that I'm accepted into ANBU. It would also give a slight advantage to have us paired up because we're the same age." They both looked a little confused, then accepted it.

"You two get more aquainted and I'll start your paperwork. Kiba, you will have to pass the ANBU test, Ino train him for it, you need the break."

"Yes, sir," She saluted him then grabbed my hand and forced me out the door with her.

"What the hell was that about?" I said stopping her and leaving my hand in hers.

"You were about to meet Ibiki, for finding out about my secret. I couldn't let that happen so I said that it was a grand plan fabricated by you and I so that your sister can fully retire from ANBU like she wants to. The captain immediately doubted me and wanted to check the story with you. I haven't gotten around to telling him that I don't have to send my whole mind into a person anymore. Thank god I didn't or we'd be in deep shit. Now you just have to decide if you want to be my primary or not. It can always be a 'darn I didn't make it into ANBU' so that you don't have to. But I still have to train you. Sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"It's fine and I do want to get my sister out of ANBU. So when do we star…ugh."

Walking over to the tree I was now by, she held out her hand for me, "first lesson, always be ready for anything." Boy did I know now that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.


End file.
